Truth or dare
by haemokin
Summary: Hey,every subject needs this,so why not now? When Tyrone,OC,along with Honey Lemon,Gogo,Hiro,Wasabi and Fred are trapped in the lab for 3 hours,they decide to past the time with a little game,known as truth or dare. Review me what truths or dares for the characters,and I'll do long as it does not involve nudity,alcohol or fighting.
1. Trapped

**Introduction:**

**Hello.**

**As I mentioned in my last fanfic, Gogo's birthday, I have decided to write a truth or dare story for Big hero 6**

**So,let's get into it.**

**In case your wondering what happened to Freddy,we(me and big hero 6)charged him and he deactivated. **

**note:I am having troubles with I save a document,some words go missing.I haven't found out why yet,much less how to fix it,so excuse me if there are words also applies to my other 2 fanfics. So far the best i can do is space them out,because the word will not disappear,so there may be more then needed one-line-spaces,but it is necessary.**

* * *

><p>Hiro Hamada tapped him ID card on the receiver and the electronic door de-magnetized itself,permitting him to enter.<p>

He stepped in,to find his friends all working,if you count Fred reading a comic book"working"

Honey Lemon was working on cluster bomb chem balls,Wasabi was working on a laser that can cut through anything,Gogo was tinkering with the power source of her bike,and Tyrone was working on a pill.

No one knew what the pill could do after the "Sugar rush" incident,where Tyrone simply refused to share what he was working on.

Hiro walked towards Gogo as the doors closed behind him."Need any help?"he asked did not reply immediately,but continued working on the insides of her motorcycle."Maybe..."she muttered."You know your microbots?"she asked him."What about them?"he replied.

"I have an idea."Gogo followed her words,along with a clap of thunder.A storm was brewing outside.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later...<p>

* * *

><p>"You sure about this?"Hiro asked nervously as he swung his legs over the motorcycle as Gogo put on the headband that gave her control over the micro bots.<p>

She had put them inside the wheels of her bike,the theory being they would go faster.

"Positive."Gogo replied.

Tyrone,Wasabi,Honey Lemon and Fred were all behind her,predicting what would probably happen to Hiro.

"OK,so what do I-WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Hiro yelled as the motorcycle's wheels sped off and smashed straight through tables and chairs.

"BAD IDEA BAD IDEA BAD IDEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"he then proceeded to do circles around the lab.

Gogo was clearly enjoying herself as Hiro was friends behind her were now wondering when they would need to remove the headband from her before Hiro got injured.

The motorcycle then drove up the walls and started to drive on the walls of the friends all ducked as Hiro sped above them.

Then,quite suddenly,a flash of light brightened the sky,followed by the entire lab going electrical doors instantly disabled themselves.

Gogo lost concentration and Hiro fell on his side and fell into Wasabi's booth,his hair in between the laser projectors.

Before anything else could happen,the power came laser's burst into life,and cut quite a bit of Hiro's hair off.

Wasabi rushed forth and shut down the picked Hiro up by the shoulders and made him stand up.

Hiro's head was still spinning from the crash,so he had not registered the fact that he just got a haircut.

When the world finally stopped spinning around him,Hiro looked at his friends. They were all avoiding each other's gaze while obviously trying to hold in their laughter."What?"He asked Honey caught Gogo's eyes,and it was all over.

Everyone roared with laughter,Honey actually falling to the ground laughing,slamming her fists into the ground.

"WHAT?"Hiro asked again.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA...OH man...Dude...HAHAHAHAHA...YOUR HAIR!"Tyrone laughed.

Hiro took out his phone and activated his camera's selfie mode.

The laser had given him a flat-top hair did not suit him at all.

"OK...Very funny..."He muttered as everyone laughed harder,seeing Hiro's expression.

"I'm gonna go brush this hair off myself."he told them,but they did not hear him as they continued laughing.

He sighed and went up to the door to tap his ID card.

Just then,another lightning bolt hit SFIT,and the power went out.

For good

And the door was still closed.

Which meant everyone was trapped inside.

**(A.N. Ok,I know that the doors should open if the power is out,but I need them to be trapped in the making them stuck in a lift is just ...yeah.)**

Hiro tried to open the remained firmly shut.

"Hey the door's still locked!"Hiro told the looked at him,and burst out laughing again.

Hiro waited until they stopped laughing completely. Tyrone was the first.

"Let me try."he told him and strode over to the door and .

Everyone had their go on the Honey Lemon finally gave up after kicking the door,they all started to panic.

"Are we stuck in here for the night?"

"What do we do?"

"Where do we sleep?"

"Alright everyone calm down...I'll call Principal Pierce."Tyrone told everyone and took out his phone.

"Hello?Principal Pierce?It's me,Tyrone Argonar."He explained what had happened.

"So when can you get here?WHAT?"He semi-yelled.

"What?"Gogo asked anxiously.

"The storm has caused road accidents all across San Fransokiyo."He told them grimly."What's that Sir?"He asked the Principal.

"OK...OK...At least 3 hours? you,Sir."Tyrone ended the call.

"He'll be here in 3 ...what do you wanna do until he gets here?"He asked the room at large.

"I know!"Gogo suddenly said.

"Let's play truth or dare."She told them.

Everyone considered this had a lot of time to kill,so why not?It had been a while before they had done something fun.

"OK."Wasabi replied.

They sat down on the floor in the middle of the lab."Soooo...Who wants to go first?"Gogo asked everyone.

...

...

...

"OK I'll or dare Honey Lemon?"

* * *

><p><strong>And I will end it here for the 's getting late and I need some shut-eye.<strong>

**Review the truths or dares you want the characters to one only please.**

**Bye bye!**


	2. Let's do this

Honey Lemon took a while before answering"Dare."

Gogo smirked."Your a brave one...Alright then,I dare you to ask someone out in the funniest way possible."

Honey thought for a moment,then turned to Tyrone.

"Tyrone,do you wanna play a game?"she asked him.

"Um...Okay..."Tyrone said uneasily.

"Okay,answer these questions:what's the name of your brother,q,r,s,t,?,what's the opposite of stop,the opposite of in,

complete "I had lunch," and say "me"."** (A.N. This is one of those smartpOWNED pranks.I thought it would be funny.)**

"Ok...Will,u,go,out,with,me."Tyrone he realised what the combination of his answers meant.

"Damn your good..."He muttered as everyone laughed.

"Truth or dare Hiro?"He asked him

"Truth!"He said. Hiro did not trust his friend with the power of a dare.

"Okay,have you ever done something completely yes,what?"

"Um...Uh...Um...Ok,you know that I like gummy bears?"

"Yes."

"I once stuffed a packet full of gummy bears into a cup and put it into the microwave so I could drink them."

"And?"Tyrone said,the corners of his mouth twitching.

"After 5 minutes,I took the cup out using oven mitt's and set it to cool down for a 3 minutes,I came back to fine the liquid cool into a solid."

Everyone started to laugh.

"So I took a knife and cut out the cylinder of gummy bears,and that's when Tadashi came home and told me to eat the gummy bear cylinder

.Ever."he finished with a grin as everyone roared with laughter.

"Wasabi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok then...put on a blindfold and guess everyone present just by feeling them.**(A.N. I had to do that once...and like the effects of a dementor,a cold wave freezes my insides...)**

Honey took out her jacket and tied it around his head.

Wasabi then proceeded to feel Hiro's face.

"Big eyes...Straight eyebrows..Short...Hiro!"he finally said. Hiro's face went red."I do not have big eyes."he declared as Wasabi moved on to the next one,which was Honey Lemon.

"Long legs...Honey Lemon!" He moved towards Gogo.

"All I can feel is hair here."He said as he ruffled Gogo's hair,his arms outstretched so unfortunately they only felt Gogo's hair.

"I would suggest,"she said,her face growing red with anger,"that you move your hands down."

He complied."Woah why is this face so hot?Ok...smal-"

WHAM!

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"Wasabi hoped on one foot as Gogo has just kicked his shin very hard.

She didn't like being told she was short. Hiro had nearly ended up bent like a contortionist when he accidentally made a small joke about it.

Nor did she like being said she had small eyes,because that was an insult to her asian parents.

"You didn't have to kick me so hard..."Wasabi moaned as he sat down on the floor,clutching his leg.

"Fred...truth or dare..."he said with his teeth grit with pain.

"Dare!"

"Okay then...Get one of the girls to slap you."he said.

"Easy!"He turned to Honey Lemon."Hey remember when your spray paint suddenly wasn't able to be magnetically attracted to the ball and you had to clean ball and the floor for the rest of the day?I might have done something wrong with it when i adjusted the temperature of the flame when you went to the bathroom."

SLAP!

"Told ya..."He said,his left cheek having a red hand print on it.

"Gogo,tru-"he began

"Dare."Gogo said.

"Okay,exchange a piece of clothing with someone."

She pulled Hiro towards her."You. Hoodie. Now."she said curtly.

Hiro obliged,and return he got her leather jacket.

Gogo managed to put in on with difficulty since Hiro was 3 sizes smaller then him. Hiro looked even more ridiculous as his hands were Just out of the sleeves,accompanied by his flat hair cut.

"Nice,"Tyrone said,laughing,"now you look like a gangster."

Hiro looked at him sarcastically."Gee,all I need now is mascara for my face and I'll look like one."

Everyone laughed.

"Alright then...Wasabi,truth or dare."

* * *

><p><strong>Review your requests,and we'll see how long I can make this last.<strong>

**Bye bye!**


	3. Hirogo or Hiro X Honey Lemon

"Truth."Wasabi said shin was still aching from the kick so he didn't want to choose dare until the pain subsided.

Hiro has expected this answer,so his reply was ready made."What is the most violent game you have ever played?"

"Happy wheels."Wasabi stared at him. He played Happy was new.

"Gogo,truth or dare?"He was time for revenge.

"Dare."

**(From Aqua Elsa,thanks.) **"I dare you to speak backwards for the rest of the game."Wasabi said,smiling sweetly.

Gogo gasped."Evil your..."

Everyone laughed.

"Dare or truth,Tyrone?"

Another wave of laughter.

Not wanting to end up like her,he picked "Truth"

"Present people the of one on played have you trick baddest the is what?"She said after a while.

After deciphering what she had just asked,and searching through his memory,he said"I once put some laxative into your drink on the day of your first date and last date with Jansen."

Gogo's face went red."Over is game this once that for pay gonna your."

Tyrone shifted uncomfortably in his spot."Sorry?"

He turned to Fred."Truth or dare man?"

"Dare."Fred said boldly

"Ok to beat my high score at Flappy bird."Tyrone said,passing him his phone.

"Sure,what's your high score?"

"37."

**57 seconds later...**

"I GIVE UP!"Fred said,throwing the phone back at Tyrone.

Tyrone didn't expect him to beat it.

Fred turned to Honey."Truth or dare Honey Lemon?"

"Oh...I'll go with dare."

"Freeze the floor and try to make 30 steps on it using your high heels."

She did so,the rest sitting on tables.'

Honey threw down the chem ball,and a wave of ice spread across the floor.

She didn't make 5 steps before her face was on the cold floor.

"Ouch..."She got up and tried again.

And again.

And again.

On her 12th try,she finally managed to get 30 steps,which she was so surprised at this achievement she lost her balance and ended up on the floor again.

"Someone get water to water that faceplant..."Tyrone she did not hear him.

Honey balanced herself and made it to her table,where she got another chem ball and she threw it down,melting the thin layer of ice.

When everyone got back on the floor,Honey asked Hiro "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."he said.

"Which one of us would you want to go out with,me or Gogo."

Hiro's mind went into overdrive. Dangerous question alert!

One part of his mind screamed:_PICK HONEY LEMON,SHE'S FUNNY _

The other part said:**NO WAY,GOGO WILL BE WAY BETTER AS A LIFE PARTNER,SHE'S AN ADRENALINE JUNKIE!**

_HONEY IS ALSO BRAVE,SHE'S PART OF BIG HERO 6!_

**BUT GOGO'S THE REAL BRAVE ONE,REMEMBER HOW SHE DROVE IN THE CAR CHASE?**

_THAT'S BECAUSE WE WERE BEING CHASED BY YOKAI!_

**OK,BUT HONEY IS WAY TO TALL FOR HIRO,THEY'LL NEVER GO WELL ON THE WEDDING DAY!**

_HOW IS GOGO ANY WHERE NEAR HIRO'S HEIGHT,SHE'S TALLER THEN HIM BY WHAT,3 INCHES?_

**1 INCH,YOU DOLT!**

_ STILL,HONEY WILL GO BETTER WITH HIRO._

**HOW SO?I MEAN,WHAT DO THEY HAVE IN COMMON? GOGO HAS THE RELATIVELY SAME HEIGHT,HAIR COLOUR,PERSONALITY-**

_WHAT PERSONALITY?THE ONLY VALUE THEY BOTH SHARE IS SARCASM AND THE FACT THAT THEIR SASSY!HELL,WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HER ACTUAL NAME_

**IT'S ETHEL,SHE SAID IT HERSELF IN HER FACEBOOK HOW IS HONEY LEMON A REAL NAME?(A.N. this is actually true,the animators of big hero 6 said her actual name is Ethel in twitter,but they haven't said anything about Honey Lemon.)**

_HER MOM THOUGHT IT WOULD SOUND SWEET,ACCORDING TO HER._

**WHAT DO HONEY LEMON AND HIRO SHARE THEN?**

_THEIR BOTH SWEET._

**ONE QUALITY ONLY!GOGO AND HIRO HAVE 2!**

The voices raged in Hiro's head,unable to decide on who to pick.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger...<strong>

**If you want to,you can decide who Hiro shall pick,and it will come to a vote if need be.**

**Also,keep on sending requests on what you want them to do,and I'll do it to them.**

**Bye bye!**


	4. Never call or imply a lady fat

**Ok...So one person said Gogo,another Honey,while another said let it pass...**

**I'll decide then...**

* * *

><p>Hiro just sat there,his hands to his temples as his brain was at war with itself.<p>

**2 IS BETTER THEN 1!**

_BUT LOOK AT HONEY!SHE'S PRETTIER THEN GOGO ANY DAY!_

**GOGO'S PRETTY TO!**

_BUT SHE HAS THAT PURPLE STREAK OF HAIR,IT'LL LOOK WEIRD ON THE BABY._

**BLONDE+BLACK=ONLY THE GODS OF OLYMPUS KNOW WHAT THE HAIR COLOR WILL BE!**

_BUT AT LEAST IT'LL LOOK GOOD ON THE BABY._

Urm...guys?,Hiro asked the 2 raging voices,Can we settle on one person?I can't have both.

**ETHEL!**

_HONEY LEMON!_

GUYS!

**HOW ABOUT ONE IS MORE LIKELY TO KILL YOU IF YOU CHOSE THE OTHER. GOGO WILL OBVIOUSLY JUST CHUCK ALL THE FAULTY WHEELS AT YOU UNTIL YOU BECOME DUST!**

_BUT HONEY LEMON CAN KICK YOUR ARSE SO HARD YOU CAN'T SIT ON IT FOR A WEEK!_

**I DOUBT SHE WILL ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING TO HIM,IT'S NOT IN HER NATURE TO DO SO.**

_HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?_

**W-WELL,JUST LOOK AT HER!SHE'S POSITIVE!**

_ISN'T THAT GOOD?_

**YES,IT'S GOOD BECAUSE SHE WON'T KILL HIRO,SO JUST PICK ETHEL HIRO!**

Who's Ethel again?

_**GOGO TOMAGO,IDIOT!**_

"ETHEL!"Hiro finally shouted.

Gogo's smirk couldn't have been had been expecting that answer.

Honey just sighed."There was always the chance you would pick me.."

**SEE,I TOLD YOU SHE WON'T DESTROY HIRO,IT'S NOT IN HER NATURE!**

_FINE..._

He turned to Gogo."Truth or dare,girl?

**(Ethian V,good idea.)**

"Truth."

"Do you like me?"Hiro asked her.

"YES!"she semi-yelled at laughed at her blushing face and Hiro's look of triumph.

Gogo turned to Honey Lemon.

"Honey, dare or truth?"Gogo asked

"Truth."

**(From Aqua Elsa again.)**"heels in disaster biggest your was what? "

She thought for a moment,then said"The first time I put on High heels to school,it was so high I bumped my head against the frame of the main doors and fell backwards,causing Wasabi,Gogo,Fred and Tadashi to topple underneath me and my bag full of books."

"That remember I."Gogo said.

Honey turned to Hiro.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lift Wasabi."

"GG..."Hiro muttered at he walked over to arms could barely touch each other when he put them around his waist...

He managed to lift him up for 10 seconds before falling backwards.

They were caught just in time by Fred. Hiro let go of Wasabi and got back to his place.

"Turth or dare,Tyrone?"he asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to style Honey Lemon's hair in the most ridiculous way possible."

"Urm...Ok"he said,walking over to her.

"Hold still."

**15 minutes later...**

"Done!"he said.

Honey Lemon took out her compact mirror and gasped at her hair.

It was in a quadruple dead knot,with a pencil impaling the 4th one to keep in it place.

Everyone laughed at her expression,which was of both amusement and anger.

She decided to get back at him for that next round,and he would pay so hard...

"Truth or dare,Wasabi?"

"Truth."

"Who did you last go out with?"

"Sarah."he said,blushing.

"I remember her...How did you break up?"Tyrone asked him.

"I brought flowers on our first and last was allergic to them and kept on sneezing throughout the date."Wasabi said lamely.

"Oh..."Fred had suggested the flowers unfortunately,not knowing she was allergic to them.

"Truth or dare Fred?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let us sit on you for 30 seconds."this was probably revenge for the date,Fred thought as he laid down on his stomach as everyone moved in.

Wasabi sat on his upper back while Hiro and Gogo sat on either side of his lower and Honey sat on his legs.

Fred felt the wind squeezed out of him and once 30 seconds passed,he was very relieved.

"Man you people are heavy."he said,cracking his back.

Wrong choice or words. Especially if 2 girls were included in that sentence.

Wasabi and Tyrone restrained them as they tried to get to Fred,their expressions showing nothing but anger.

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOUR FAT!"Fred said in alarm,and the 2 calmed down immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	5. Dangerous girls,proceed with caution

**OmnimonAllDelete pretty much planned the entire chapter with very good ideas.**

**I've decided how I would plan this out.**

**So...let's go!**

**P.S.:I'm sorry,but I can't have Gogo speaking Tagalog,it'll just be to hard.I'll do another dare that doesn't include languages and I'll do it. Ok?**

* * *

><p>Fred thought for a moment,then asked Honey Lemon "Truth or dare Honey?"<p>

"Dare."she said.

"I dare you to hang from the ceiling using one of your Chem balls for this round."he told her.

He wanted to get revenge on her ALMOST ripping him to pieces.

"Okay."Wasabi turned her upside down and hoisted her up and Hiro aimed and threw an orange chem ball at the ceiling where her long legs were only 2 inches away from it.

A hard orange substance formed out of the spot where the ball had exploded and covered Honey's feet.

When Wasabi let go,she didn't fall.

Honey's reddening face turned to Tyrone.

It was time for revenge on her hair,which was still in its quadruple dead knot with the pencil in the forth knot.

"Truth or dare,boy."she said maliciously.

Tyrone's mind suddenly raged war with itself.

**SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU FOR THE HAIR STYLE,MAN!DON'T SAY DARE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.**

_DUDE,SHE WANTS TO PUNISH YOU,SHE'LL ONLY HAVE ONE SHOT._

_DON'T GIVE IT TO HER!_

**LET HER TRY TO PUNISH YOU,BUT DON'T LET IT AFFECT YOU,**

**IT'LL DRIVE HER UP THE WALL!**

_SHE'S ALREADY UP THE WALL..._

"DARE!"Tyrone said boldly.

Honey cackled.

"Ok then.I dare you to piss Gogo off to the best of your ability and after that let her do whatever she wants to you."

**Oh damn...**

Tyrone thought for a moment,then slapped Hiro.

**_WELL...THAT DID IT._**both voices said in unison as Gogo's face instantly turned red.

"That's my best abili-OUCH!"Tyrone yelped as Gogo charged him down to the ground.

"ME-OF-FRONT-IN-BOYFRIEND-MY-HIT-NEVER!"she said through grit teeth,each - meaning a punch or kick at Tyrone's body.

**JUST SURVIVE MAN!**

He did,having endured much worse beat downs then this.

When Gogo finally finished punching the soul out of him,Tyrone just cracked his neck and sat up.

"Truth or dare,Hiro?"

"Truth."he did not want to become a punching bag.

"How heavy do you think Gogo is?"

Shoot.

**UM...**

_50 KG?_

**THAT'S TO LOW...**

IS 20 POUNDS HIGH?

**_NO!_**

_12 POUNDS SOUND BAD?_

**I DUNNO,SHE'S A GIRL!**

_**URM...**_

_18 POUNDS!_

**GO WITH IT!**

ISN'T THAT A BIT TO LIGHT?

**RIGHT...FORGOT.**

**HOW ABOUT 100 POUNDS?**

_THAT'S 45 KG._

I'LL TAKE IT.

**_WHAT?N0!_**

THEN?

_WHAT ABOUT 200?_

**90 KG!**

IS THAT HIGH?

**UM...NO?**

_JUST GO WITH IT!_

"200 pounds?"Hiro said cautiously.

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

Then they all erupted into laughter.

Gogo kept on laughing as she said "HAHAHAHAHAHA,pounds 200?BWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to breathe.

When the laughter had finally subsided,Hiro asked "Is that OK?"

"Um...See lemme...90 KG?Close..."Gogo said with a smile.

Hiro sighed in relief.

"Truth or dare,Wasabi?"Hiro asked him

"Dare?"he said cautiously.

"I dare you to not react as we destroy your stuff."Hiro said,tracing the smile on his face with his finger.

"OK..."Wasabi closed his eyes so as to not see the stuff that was about to happen.

Gogo walked over and flipped over the table full of parts,scattering all the little parts on the table to the floor.

Hiro just turned over his laser projectors while Tyrone,under Honey Lemon's orders,poured something on the apple that Wasabi used for testing.

It dissolved instantly to juice.

Fred just broke the glass on Wasabi's picture of him and Sarah,which he only kept out of habit.

"We're done!"they all said once everyone finished wrecking havoc.

Wasabi opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of his part of the lab,but did not say anything.

"Truth or dare,Fred?"

"Truth."he wanted to take a break from dares this time round.

"Which one of the girls do you like the least?"

Damn...

If he said one,the other would want revenge.

"Urm...Gogo?"he said.

Gogo's eyes flashed murderously.

He would SOOOOOOOOOO regret that.

"Truth or dare Gogo?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get Honey down."he said,noticing that Honey's face was now bright red,and remembering she could die.

Gogo saw this,and pulled on Honey's arms.

Nothing.

She put on the head band,and controlled the discs to slash the hard substance holding Honey in place.

Honey fell down,head first. Hiro tried to get her but instead got his stomach to break her fall.

Hiro looked completely winded as Honey sat up,her face draining of the color red.

"Ugh...what happened..."she said,clutching her head.

"You were upside down for to long.

How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Your not holding up any fingers."

"Correct."


	6. Do something really stupid

"Truth or dare Hiro?"Honey Lemon asked him once her head felt normal again.

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Gogo for 2 minutes,your time between kisses cannot exceed 5 seconds."she said.

Maybe it was her brain,still affected by all that blood that made her say something like that.

Gogo and Hiro looked each other in the eye,and Hiro jumped forward and started to kiss Gogo's face.

She also did the same to Hiro's face.

They managed to the task,and when they pulled away,both of their lips were sore.

"Truth or dare Wasabi?"Hiro asked him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to clean up the mess we,"He gestured at everyone but Wasabi,"made earlier in 30 seconds."

"Challenge accepted."Wasabi grinned as he walked forwards.

"GO!"Honey said as she started the timer.

Wasabi pulled out a piece of cloth frim his pocket and started to clean up,his other hand picking up and putting back the pieces and things that were knocked to the floor.

Once he did all that,he threw away the pieces of glass into the dustbin and took out a new piece from his Drawers and slotted it back to cover the picture of him and Sarah.

By 10 seconds,his entire lab corner was it's usual self.

Tyrone whistled."That was fast..."

"Truth or dare Tyrone?"Wasabi asked him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit completely still while the rest of us try to move you."

"Okay."

He straightened up and put his hand to his lap and became completely still.

Honey slapped him across the .

Fred tried to tickle him but Tyrone's arms were in the way of all his sensitive spots.

Wasabi pretended to attempt to charge didn't even blink.

Hiro attempted to shake him by the shoulders.

"Aside steps,mortals let."she told everyone as she came up to him,and showed him his phone,which was showing a video or cuddling cats.

Suddenly,a jump scare appeared,and Tyrone jumped to his feet,shouting slightly.

"Don't do that ever again..."he told her.

"Truth or dare Gogo?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to now pronounce the words backwards,you don't have to speak backwards anymore."

"Live era uoy..."she groaned,her mind now staggering under the new filter it had on Gogo's speech.

"hturt ro erad,derf?"she asked him.

Everyone laughed at how ridiculous she sounded.

"Dare."Fred replied.

"I erad uoy ot teab 20/10 edom no eviF sthgiN tA S'ydderf 2."

**(I dare you to beat 10/20 mode on Five Night's At Freddy's 2.)**

"Ok."Fred had beaten 20/20/20/20 mode on first one,and he had read about the second one from the wikia,so how hard could handling 6 robots be?

30 seconds later,he was already panicking.

"Wind music box...put on mask,HI BONNIE YOUR UGLY,then flash light down the Hall 8 times,wind the box,and-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He jumped back as new Chica launched herself at the screen accompanied by a scream.

Gogo smiled."I wenk uoy t'ndluoc od ti."

**(I knew you couldn't do it.)**

Fred scowled at her before asking "Truth or dare Tyrone?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do something really stupid."Fred challenged.

Tyrone smiled dangerously before going to his table and picking up a pill and a bottle of water.

"Wha-"Honey started,but Tyrone had put the pill in her open mouth and made her drink the it down.

"What was that?"Hiro asked cautiously.

"A modified Sugar Rush pill. Needed testing so..."

They watched as Honey suddenly grinned at him before saying "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Tyrone hoped they would't have a crazy Honey for the rest of the time they would be stuck in this room.


	7. Love is an open door,right?

**I'll keep this up as long as I can.**

**I might write a snowball fight fic soon,maybe tomorrow.**

**Please send truths and dares,I'm running out.**

**And I hate to see what I'll do when I run out.**

**oh yea...I should say here I only own my OC and this story,along with the way Gogo is speaking. **

* * *

><p>"TruthordareHiro?"Honey Lemon asked him excitedly, her energy now sky-high,but not crazy inducing high.<p>

"Urm...Dare?"

"I DARE YOU AND GOGO TO SING LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR OH IT'LL BE SO AMAZING!"Honey yelled at the 2.

"Woh lliw I gnis nehw I deen ot klat ekil siht?"Gogo asked her.

**(How will I sing when I need to talk like this?)**

"JUST DO IT!YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK LIKE THAT WHEN YOU AND HIRO SING TOGETHER"she replied.

"yako..."Gogo said in turned to Hiro.

"Ydaer?"

"As I'll ever be."Hiro grinned.

**(A.N. Gosh this will be hard...but ,Paint the wolf.)**

**(**_THIS IS HIRO'S VOICE._**)**

**(**THIS IS GOGO'S.**)**

"Yako,nac I tsuj yas gnihtemos yzarc?"Gogo began

**(Okay,can I just say something crazy?)**

_"I love crazy!"_Hiro continued.

"Lla ym efil sah neeb a seires fo srood ni ym ecaf,dna neht ylneddus I pmub otni uoy..."

**(All my life has been a series of doors in my face,and then suddenly I bump into you)**

_"I was thinking the same thing,'cause like..._

_I've been searching all my whole life to fine my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue..._

"Tub htiw uoy..."

"But_ with you,I found my place..."_

"I ees rouy ecaf..."

_"And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

Love is an_ open door!"_

"Htiw uoy!"

_"With you!"_

"Hitw uoy!"

"With_ you!"_

_"Love is an open door..."_

_"I mean it's crazy..."_

"Tahw?"

_"We finish each other's-"_

"Sehciwdnas!"

**(Sandwiches!)**

_"That's what I was gonna say!"_

"Ev'I reven tem enoemos-"

**(I've never met someone-)**

_"Who thinks so much like me!"_

_"Jinx!_

_Jinx again!_

_Our metal synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation."_

_"You-"_

"Dna I-"

**(And I)**

_"Were-"_

"Just-"

_"Meant to be!"_

"Yas eybdoog..."

_"Say goodbye..."_

_"To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_

"Htiw uoy!"

_"With you!"_

"Htiw uoy!"

_"With you!"_

_"Love is an open door..."_

_"Can I say something crazy?Um..."_

Hiro looked around in search of anything that passed as a Wedding ring.

He grabbed a metal nut from Wasabi's table that was big enough for Gogo's finger.

Everyone laughed at his choice of a proposal ring.

_"Will you marry me?"_

"ON,I WONK TAHW LLIW NEPPAH NEHW I YAS SEY!ASLE LLIW EZEERF EHT DROJF DNA I LLIW TEG YM TREAH NEZORF YB REH DNA UOY LLIW YRT OT LLIK EM!"Gogo yelled at Hiro's "ring" and knocked it out of his hand.

**(NO,I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN I SAY YES!ELSA WILL FREEZE THE FJORD AND I WILL GET MY HEART FROZEN BY HER AND YOU WILL TRY TO KILL ME!)  
><strong>

**(A.N. Sorry if i just spoiled the movie,but don't worry,I left out some of the stuff for you to discover on your own.)**

Everyone erupted into laughter when they realised what she had just said.

"Spoiler Alert!"Tyrone said in between his laughter.

Once the laughter had subsided,Hiro asked "Truth or dare Tyrone?"

"Truth."

"How many video game girls do you have a crush on?"Hiro asked him,smirking.

"Urm...let's see...

Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite,

Eleanor from Bioshock 2,

War Queen Ophelia from Brave frontier,

3?"

Hiro wolf whistled."Wow that is a lot of girls."

"Truth or dare Gogo?"Tyrone asked eventually

"Erad."

"I dare you to restrain Honey Lemon while she tries to resist for 30 seconds"

Honey was still hyper from the pill,so this task will not be easy.

Gogo got behind and hugged her very tightly.

Honey started to struggle,but Gogo held on.

At 17 seconds,she went limp and Gogo instinctively lossened hergrip.

Honey burst into life and broke free of Gogo.

"I WIN!"Honey said triumphantly.

"GG..."Gogo sighed in defeat.

"hturt ro erad ,inasaw?"

"Dare."Wasabi said.

"I erad uoy ot elkcit yenoH."

(I dare you to tickle Honey.)

Wasabi came up to her and jammed his fingers in her sides.

Honey started to laugh continued to tickle her to the floor.

Once she started to gasp for air,he stopped.

Gogo was hoping Honey would have a good revenge dare formed by the next round.

(A.N. You decide what the revenge dare will be,just say in the reviews.

Oh BTW I won't be able to use bold text for a while,so if the words are in brackets,

It's either translation or notes from me)

"Truth or dare Fred?"Wasabi asked him after planning out the responses he would give.

"Dare."

"I dare you to try to knock yourself out."

"Easy."He grabbed the sign that accompanied his Mascot position and slammed his head against it.

"See...easy..."He murmured and swayed on the spot before falling to the ground.

Gogo just took out her bottle of water and splashed it on his face.

"Huh?Whatsgoingonwhathappened?"

"You knocked yourself out,"Hiro told him,"Quick,what's the date today?"

"You know full well I don't know unless it's a weekend."

"Correct answer."Hiro said, last thing he needed was Fred to lose more brain cells.


	8. How much would a wood chuck chuck

"Truth or dare Honey Lemon?"Fred asked her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to try to read this while listening to this."He took out a slip of paper and connected his headphones to his phone and Honey put them in both of her ears.

Fred opened up an app called "Speech Jammer"

(A.N.** Speech jammer is an app**** that replays your voice after an adjustable time so it makes it hard to tell when your done talking.)**

The slip of paper read "How much would a woodchuck chuck if a **woodchuck** could chuck wood."

Honey began to read."How much would a wood chuck chuck chuck chuck chuck chuck chuck chuck chuck chuck chuck..."

**(She would sound something like that.)**

Everyone began to laugh.

She sounded even weirder then Gogo.

"What?"Honey asked,frowning slightly.

"You didn't hear yourself..."Fred said,grinning.

Wasabi had recorded her voice fortunately,so he just replayed it for Honey to hear.

She laughed at how weird she sounded.

Then she remembered that Wasabi tickled her last round.

Time for revenge.

"Truth or dare Wasabi?"She asked sweetly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to mess up what your lab."Honey said.

"Damn your evil..."Wasabi said.

He walked over to his lab and flipped over the table of parts,upset the laser projectors and broke the glass on Sarah and him's photo.

Honey laughed manically once he finished wrecking his lab.

"Truth or dare Hiro?"Wasabi asked him.

"Truth."

"What was your worst grade in what subject?"

Hiro smirked.

"A,English.I usually get A+."

Wasabi cursed himself.

He needed something better next time.

"Truth or dare Gogo?"Hiro asked her.

"Erad."she said.

"I dare you to spin for 30 seconds then walk in a straight line."

She got up and started to spin on the spot.

30 seconds later...

She stopped spinning and attempted to walk in a straight line.

She didn't make 4 steps before falling face first into the ground.

"Guh...I t'nod kniht ym hcamots dekil taht..."she moaned.

(I don't think my stomach liked that...)

Everyone backed did not want to get sprayed on.

After a few seconds of just laying still,her world finally stopped spinning.

"I ma ko..."she finally said.

"Hturt ro erad,Enoryt?"

"Truth."Tyrone said.

"Tahw si ruoy tsrow eramthgin?"

(What is your worst nightmare?)

"Easy,when I drive with you."Tyrone said,smiling.

Gogo smiled,making a mental note to dare Tyrone to drive with her if they ever got the chance to play this again.


	9. Brain cramp!

"Truth or dare Wasabi?"Tyrone asked him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear your underwear on your head for the rest of the game."

(From Disney Girl 26,nice one.)

"Where am I gonna change?"Wasabi asked him incredulously.

"EVERYONE LOOK AWAY!"Tyrone commanded,and everyone looked away from Wasabi and stared at the door behind them.

After a while,Wasabi said "Done!"

They looked back at white underwear was on his head.

Everyone cupped their hands to their mouths to stop laughing so hard.

Once everyone stopped laughing,Wasabi asked Fred "Truth or dare Fred?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to scar someone for life."

Fred thought for a while before taking out his phone and pulling up a video from YouTube.

"Hey Hiro,watch this."he showed the screen to Hiro,who just said "It's a gummy bear."

It was indeed a gummy bear, sitting on a table innocently.

A man walked over and picked up the gummy bear and brought it to his mouth.

Suddenly,the gummy bear launched itself at the man's eye.

He screamed in pain and brought a hand to his face while knocking over things.

After a few seconds,he stopped and fell to the ground.

The hand that had covered his face slid off to reveal an eye socket.

Where the eye should have been,a gummy bear was now lodged in there,looking as innocent as ever.

(Got the idea from Ender's game.)

(Sorry if I scared you.)

The video ended and everyone looked at Hiro's expression.

His face was white, his hands clenched.

In other words,he was scared for life.

"Sorry or dare Honey?" Fred said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to scar Hiro even more."

(I'm so evil XD)

Honey went to her bag and took out a small packet of gummy bears.

Hiro backed away as she got closer,waving the packet in front of him.

"Come on Hiro,don't you want it?"

She took out a red gummy bear,and using her thumb behind her palm,launched it at her left eye.

Honey Lemon did a perfect imitation of the man in the YouTube clip,but when she fell,she did not let her hand slide off her face.

Hiro yelled in surprise and got away from Honey's body.

A few seconds later,she came back to life and revealed her palm and the gummy bear was sitting innocently in it.

Hiro looked like he was ready to pass out at that point.

"Sorry or dare Tyrone?"

"Dare,and if I need to injure Hiro's mental state even more your body will never be found."

"Ok ok...I dare you to eat the entire packet of gummy bears in one go."

"What?"

"You heard me."Honey said defiantly.

He took the open packet of gummy bears and poured them into his mouth.

After chewing them for a minute,he swallowed.

"Dammit Honey, you know I don't like gummy bears."

Honey smiled sweetly at him.

"Truth or dare Gogo?"

Time to see if he could cause a psychological breakdown on her.

"Erad."

"I dare you to explain the meaning behind the sentence: This statement is false."

"Yllacisab,ti si eht ecnetnes "siht tnemetats si eslaf.""

(Basically,it is the sentence "This statement is false.")

"Tiaw...tub taht dluow neam eht tnemetats si eurt...

(Wait...but that would mean the statement is true...)

"But taht dluow neam the tnemetats si eslaf..."

(But that would mean the statement is false...)

Gogo's face was now screwed up in concentration.

"True...Eslaf...erut...eslaf...Erut...False..."

Gogo's brain was going faster then Baymax flying.

"Erut...False...true...false...GIAAAAAAAH!"

She heard something crack in her brain and a tiny voice called out:

BRAIN CRAMP!

She fell backwards and started to snore.

Everyone stared at her.

"That's new..."Tyrone muttered.


	10. Free!

Before anyone could so anything else,there was a banging sound on the other side of the lab doors.

"Tyrone? You in there?Honey?Ethel?Hiro?"said a voice.

"Sir! We're in here!"Tyrone scrambled to their feet.

"Step away from the door!"

They were 6 feet away from it already,so they just stayed where they were.

3 seconds later,the door flew open to reveal principal Pierce who had just kicked open the door.

"Everyone al-what in the name of Chicago? "Pierce asked them.

Hiro was wearing Gogo's leather jacket and still had the flat hair cut.

Gogo was still knocked out wearing a shirt to small for her.

Honey had the quadruple deadknot hair style with the pencil inside.

Only Fred and Wasabi looked OK.

The principal added all the things together and the answer came.

"Truth or dare?"he asked them with a smirk on his face. "Yep."Fred said shamelessly.

"Come on then."he gestured for them to follow.

Fred and Wasabi grabbed Gogo's arms and legs and carried her.

They all walked towards Principal Pierce's car.

They all managed to get in but Gogo was a problem as the car was already full.

So they used her as a leg rest.

Hiro didn't approve but he didn't fair better as he had to sit on Honey's lap.

"Of all the humiliations I have had to endured because of my age,this is definitely the worst."Hiro muttered.

They were all dropped of at their respective homes,and when Hiro got to his,Aunt Cass hugged him as the principle's car drove out of sight.

"Dear,why are you wearing a leather jacket?"she asked him.

"Um... because I wanted to try it?"

"AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A FLAT CUT?"

"Shoot..."

"By the way your pack of gummy bears from the internet came, so do you want-"

" . . .NOOOOOOPE. "Hiro yelled as he ran up the stairs to his room.

Aunt Cass was left in the room, left to ponder on all of Hiro's changes.

When Hiro got to his room and slammed the door shut,he accidently stepped on a micro bot.

Which was like stepping on Lego.

"OUCH OUCH OUCH OWWWWWWWWW!"Hiro shouted.

Baymax instantly inflated.

"Hello.I am Baymax,your personal health care companion.

What seems to be the trouble Hiro? "

"I stepped on a micro bot. "

"I can massage the injury if you want me to."Baymax said in his monotonous voice.

"Ok...but you have balloon hands,how will you-AAAAAA "Hiro shouted in surprise as he was lifted off the floor by his left foot.

"BAYMAX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"he yelled at the robot holding him by his left ankle.

"This won't hurt. "Baymax assured Hiro as the robot's hand reached towards his foot.

* * *

><p>This is the end of Truth or Dare as I cannot continue this anymore due to personal reasons.<p>

There will be a Truth or Dare 2 coming out during the one week holiday.

I may be able post some one-shot stories.

Bye bye!


End file.
